The Playlist
by caress of shadows
Summary: my response to the IPod challenge


AN: Right now Glee is my perfect drug and Puck and Rachel just rock my world so I had to write a story for them and this was the perfect challenge. For all my Dark Angel buddies, don't worry And Now I know My ABC's is still going strong and the next update should be up very soon :) I have never written anything so fast so please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

**The Playlist**

**Beautiful - Goldfrapp**

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was having a dilemma that came in the small form of one Rachel Berry. So in between dealing with his baby mama drama and lying to his best friend, he has to deal with his bunk ass obsession with Berry. He was a stud, he dated the hottest chicks, and there wasn't a cougar that could resist him. Berry was just so not up to his level. But damn she was a sexy bitch! He couldn't get enough of those little skirts she flounced around in. didn't McKinley have a dress code?

Finn noticed his preoccupation with Berry last time they were at rehearsal and asked Puck what his deal was with Rachel. He didn't answer because he didn't know and he didn't want to lie to Finn anymore than he already had. Besides Berry had just bent over in her short little skirt and Puck got a peak of pink lacy panties and his ability to form sentences was suddenly gone.

He just needed to convince her to give him another chance. And that was a problem, he had been a total douche the day they broke up and had rejected her tentative offer of friendship. Hey, he had a rep to maintain, he was infamous and he would not have anyone question his badassness. So he needed to get Rachel to give him a second chance and convince her to keep it on the down low.

That wack week he had spent with Berry got to him, not that he was admitting that. He also wouldn't be admitting that he hated the fact that she dumped him before he could get in her hot Jew pants. Or that he could still taste her candy flavored lips. He figured he just needed to bang her and his obsession would be gone.

**Making Out – No Doubt**

From bus tickets when they were young and broke to first class when they both made it out of that little town in Ohio, to flying around the world in his private jet, for one night he would meet her. In Sydney, New York, London.

They counted the days until they could see each other again, spending weeks and sometimes months apart.

She always kept a picture of him in a gilded frame and it graced the nightstand of every hotel room she checked into. She couldn't wait to see him again and she imagined how good it would feel to be in his arms again. She would step out on that stage each night and every stellar performance was dedicated to him.

He spent most of his days in a building made of chrome and glass he worked hard to get where he was and he knew she was proud of him. He spent his nights missing her. Sometimes it would get so bad he would drop everything and call his pilot and in mere hours he would knock on her suite door.

She would smile and laugh and cry and he would close his eyes and just listen. And then they would kiss and kiss and kiss.

**Short Skirt Long Jacket – Cake**

Rachel Berry annoyed the hell out of him. She was fucking crazy. She bounced around their high school shooting everyone that magnificent smile seeming to not care that no one liked her. Well Puck liked her just fine and the little bitch knew it.

She would sit next to him every day during rehearsal and she would write the most suggestive things on the handouts Mr. Shue passed out. He couldn't believe the princess had a dirty thought until she started passing those little notes to him. And then after practice she would walk out of the building without a word as if nothing happened.

Finally he had enough and he climbed through her bedroom window in the middle of the night. He moved right up to her bed where she was peacefully sleeping and he put his hand over her mouth. Her eyes snapped open in panic and Puck gave her an evil smile. Then he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth.

"You make me want to set myself on fire. I can't take it anymore." He whispered against her lips.

She laughed huskily and Puck growled.

"What do you want Berry?"

"You." She simply answered.

Rachel Berry gets what she wants.

**Hide and Seek – Imogen Heap**

When Rachel found out the truth she couldn't breath. Quinn's baby belonged to Puck.

She felt sick. Why didn't he tell her?

He told her how much he needed her that he was glad she was there for him, how she was the first person who ever believed in him. He was right she _was_ all those things. Now she just didn't know.

What she did know was that she was in love with Noah Puckerman and he lied to her.

"Rachel please don't" Came the raspy reply behind her.

Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs as she walked out.

**Ego – Beyonce**

Rachel Berry figured Noah Puckerman has the biggest ego she has ever come across. Even years after high school, he still walked around like he owned everything.

And she still found him irresistible. She would walk barefoot over broken glass for him and God that made her mad.

Noah loved to tease Rachel about the size of her ego, and he would never admit out loud that he felt Berry more than deserved to have a big ego.

And he still found her magnificent as he watched her on stage. And God that pissed him off.

**Set The Fire To The Third Bar – Snow Patrol featuring Martha Wainwright**

There was always too much distance between them but Rachel Berry knew he would need her tonight.

Quinn had given birth to a healthy baby girl, who was released into the arms of her adoptive parents. Finn was there to comfort Quinn and Rachel watched from the hospital room door as they held each other and cried. She realized in that moment how much those two really loved each other.

She wanted to find Puck, they weren't really friends but she wanted to be there for him the way Finn was for Quinn.

She couldn't tell you when she started to hate the distance between Noah Puckerman and her.

He wasn't in the hospital and when she knocked on his front door she was informed that Puck had not come home yet. She avoided his mothers questioning look and ran back to her car. She figured the only other place he could be was the dive bar on the other side of town. She had no desire to go there but she had an unquenchable need to close the distance between her and Puck.

She pulled into the dirt parking lot and shuddered at the sight of the building. Rachel made her way into the dim bar it was hard to make anything out but she spotted Puck immediately. He always stood out in the crowd. She marched up to his table and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. He glanced her way and then back down at the brown colored liquid in his glass.

Rachel held her hand out to him and after a seconds hesitation he took her hand and allowed her to lead him out of the bar. She drove them to her house as her dads would be out late that night and she figured Puck would want to be left alone and he could get that at her house.

They lay together on her bed and Rachel could feel his tears wet her skin, she just held him tighter.

**I Like it Rough – Lady Gaga**

Trying to convince Rachel Berry to give him a second chance was like banging his head against a brick wall. Puck knew she wanted him. Come on, who wouldn't, he caught her checking out his guns when she thought he wasn't looking. He wondered why she liked it rough.

He caught her outside the choir room and he pressed her up against the wall with his body.

"Just give in Berry. You know you want to." He whispered against her lips.

"Your love is nothing I can't fight." She snarked, but she was trembling. She didn't care she would never let Noah Puckerman hurt her again.

Puck moved away from her with that trademark smirk on his face. _We'll see Berry._ He thought as he walked into rehearsal contemplating his next move.

Rachel waited a minute before following. She didn't know why he wouldn't let up.

He made her wonder why she liked it rough.

**The Flame – Cheap Trick**

Rachel Berry loved school dances she would like them even better if she had a date. Of course she was dreaming, each dance she waited expectantly hoping against hope that a nice boy would ask her. Okay so she hoped Finn Hudson would ask her. However it never happened.

So she stood against the wall in a short little black dress, her hair curled and makeup flawless, she even wore stilettos to give her short frame some much needed height. She looked damn good if she did say so herself.

The music changed to a slow classic rock song that Rachel loved and she watched Finn lead a very pregnant Quinn to the dance floor. She winced and stared at a very interesting spot on the floor.

She felt a tap on her arm and she was surprised to see Puck standing there smirk in place.

"Would you like to dance Berry?"

She almost said no but she found herself placing her small hand in his large one. He led her out onto the dance floor. Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders and his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close as the moved in time to the music.

"Thank you Noah." She said softly

"Thank yourself, you're working that dress." He teased and his grinned widened as she blushed.

**Colorblind – Counting Crows**

Puck was running to his truck after football practice to try to avoid the rain but right as his feet hit the parking lot the downpour began. He was soaked through when he got to his truck and he stopped short when he saw Rachel Berry standing there.

"What's up Berry?" He asked awkwardly. He had been avoiding her for the last couple of weeks. His plan to bang Berry had suddenly turned into I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH BERRY! And he was seriously questioning his own badassness.

"Well not that we are the greatest of friends but we have been spending time together so I just assumed, and I missed you, so here I am." She smiled at him.

Next thing Puck knew Berry was in his arms and they were kissing and it was exhilarating and frightening. Puck couldn't handle it.

He pulled back breathing heavy trying not to notice how thoroughly kissed she looked and how badly he wanted her.

"See you around Rachel." He got in his truck and left her standing there.

**Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**

Authors note: I was so happy this song came up because it worked perfectly!

Rachel didn't know what Noah wanted and for once in her life words were failing her. She decided the best thing for her to do would be to sing and hopefully he would come around. The truth about the paternity of Quinn's baby came out and Noah had completely shut Rachel out, except for that heated kiss in the parking lot. And she hated it. So she anxiously waited for the rest of the members of New Directions to show up so she could sing her special song.

"Okay guys. Rachel has a song she would like to sing, and I think it's a good start for the day." Mr. Shue motioned for Rachel to come to the front of the room.

Rachel stood up front and looked directly at Noah as she began to sing the first notes.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right_

He was looking back at her now and she continued to sing her song looking him in the eyes now.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and laughter  
Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight_

Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and Noah stood as she continued to sing.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long..  
Waited So long_.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

Rachel could feel a tear trail down her cheek but she didn't wipe it away. Noah was standing right in front of her his hazel gaze glittering.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Before her last notes cleared the air he had her in his arms his forehead pressed against her forehead.

"It will be beautiful, I promise it will be beautiful." He whispered.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry finally let themselves fall.


End file.
